


Polaroid

by ItsDaNate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDaNate/pseuds/ItsDaNate
Summary: What Gavin and Nines thought would be a easy job quickly went wrong causing Nines to be reset.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 22





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I'm writing it at 2 in the morning so it's probably not that good. That being said enjoy.
> 
> This is inspired by a drawing I did.

The gun shot rang out causing a flock of pigeons to fly off in terror. Gavin ran forward falling to his knees by his partner.

"Nines! Nines come on get up!" Gavin pulled his partners limp body onto his lap, blue blood covered his hands as it steadily dripped from the bullet wound in Nines chest. 

Nines stared blankly at Gavin as he continued to beg Nines to stay with him. The android's vision was filled with error messages warning him of his imminent shutdown. "Gav-" Nines tried, "coat... coat pocket."

Gavin stared down at him confusion and panic written across his face. "What do you mean? Nines!" 

Nines went limp in Gavin's embrace just as blue and red lights flooded the alley.

~*~

Steady beeps echoed through the hospital cutting through the stifling silence between Gavin and Tina. Gavin stared at the small polaroid he had found in Nines coat pocket. It showed him and Nines in a garden that he had never seen in his life. The words 'Remember me' were written across the bottom with a date.

"I don't understand Tina I don't remember this garden. I don't even recognise the top I'm wearing!" Gavin waved it in front of her face as if it would make him suddenly understand.

Tina sighed looked at Gavin as she gently took the polaroid out of his hand. "Whatever it is Nines clearly wanted you to have it." She looked down at the photo, "and I don't think he wanted you to get blood all over it." 

Gavin glared but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the doctor. "He is awake if you would like to see him but I must-"

Gavin was out of his seat and into Nines room before she had finished. Nines was sitting on the bed with his hands placed in his lap staring forward almost like he was waiting for a command. Gavin stepped forward reaching out a hand. "Nines."

Nines turned to look at him. "Hello, I am RK900. What can I do for you Detective Reed."

Gavin stepped back feeling like he had just been slapped. "Come on Nines this isn't funny."

Nines continued to stare at him blankly. 

"Nines you remember me right? It's me Gavin I'm your partner." Gavin knelt down by the bed.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by the name of Nines. If you give me their full name I could do a search." Nines said his voice robotic and cold.

Gavin pushed himself up tears burning at his eyes. A light knock came from the door, Gavin turned seeing Tina standing there awkwardly. "The polaroid! Tina give me the polaroid!" 

Tina handed it over cautiously. "Gavin what's going on?" Gavin ignored her shoving the photo into Nines face. 

"This is proof! Please Nines I need you to remember. Remember me, remember us." Gavin felt a tear start to run down his cheek. "Please."

Nines stared at the photo before turning to look at Gavin. "I'm afraid I don't understand Detective Reed." 

Gavin lowered his arm and stared back into the blank gaze of someone he thought would always be there for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder but quickly shoved it of. I'm going to the bar don't come looking for me Tina." 

~*~

Gavin rested his face on his hand as he studied the picture a cold reminder of what he had lost. The blue staining the edges seemed to be fading but Gavin figured that it could just be a figment of imagination created by his drunk mind. He placed the empty bottle onto the counter and gently rolled it back and forth watching the shadow and light dance across the image. He sighed slipping the polaroid into his coat pocket and went to order another drink.

The small image felt like a knife going straight into his heart everytime he thought of Nines sitting in the hospital bed staring at Gavin with no recognition in his soulless eyes.


End file.
